


How Concord’ika got its Dral’vhekad

by Red_Vines



Series: Tales from Little Concordia [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Little Concordia - Coruscant, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: A story from Little Concordia, or Concord'ika, explaining the origins of one of the key features in its culture - dral'vhekad.
Relationships: Original Child Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Characters
Series: Tales from Little Concordia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162832
Kudos: 6





	How Concord’ika got its Dral’vhekad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/gifts).



> This is story to explain a key feature of [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz)'s Little Concordia worldbuilding - glitter. Not only does the name Coruscant mean "glittering or sparkling" in canon, but this part of Coruscant is built on and with glitter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Concord'ika - Little Concordia  
> dral'vhekad - bright sharp soil, bright sand, glitter  
> ruyot - past, "a long time ago"  
> waadasl’ad - wealthy person  
> to’kursh’yaim - orchard home, arboretum  
> haa’kad - glass  
> gaide - plates, walls/ceilings  
> simire - years  
> sho’cye’bral - ocean-hill, ocean bank  
> sho’haa’kad - sea glass  
> brale - hills  
> sho’cye’gaide - ocean-plates, ocean animal armor, seashells  
> jate’ca, ade - good night, children

“Ba’buir! Please tell us a story?”

“Fine, fine, ade. Let’s see.... hm. This is a story from the very distant ruyot, before Coruscant’s crust was destroyed, and has been passed down from buire to ade for generations. 

Long ago, when Coruscant was still green and before the Great Ocean was contaminated, there was the capital city Coru, which later became Galactic City. One of the early waadasl’ad was passionate about trees and plants, so they purchased some land overlooking the Great Ocean and built a great to’kursh’yaim of haa’kad. They loved their haa’kad so much that they had the gaide made in as many different colors as possible. 

After many simire, the to’kursh’yaim was not taken maintained. the land where it stood had eroded to become a cliff. A great storm came and washed the point of land, and the to’kursh’yaim too, into the ocean. After some time, the haa’kad from this was swept about, breaking apart and getting smoother and eventually collected to form a colorful sho’cye’bral of tiny pieces of sho’haa’kad or what has been shortened to sho’akad. When Concord’ika was becoming a permanent settlement, someone, who is now lost to time, came across this and other similar brale. They added some of this powdered sho’akad and parts of sho’cye’gaide to their duracrete mix, and found that this created the earliest known version of glittercrete.”

Softly whispered, “jate’ca, ade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, concerns, follow-up ideas, worldbuilding questions, etc.?  
> Feel free to pose them to Knight Archivist Lapointe on Tumblr [here](https://Knight-Archivist-Lapointe.tumblr.com/) for any Little Concordia asks, suggestions and questions!


End file.
